Ima Kono Shunkan Ga Subete
by damn-me-4-luving-slash
Summary: A Side Story to commemorate 50 reviews for Mou Ichido. When Lenore Zala invited the Yamatos over for tea, little did she realize that she'd catalyst the start of one of the strongest friendships ever seen. A 'Athrun meets Kira' story.


**Author's note: I went through this again and couldn't believe how badly written it was the first time. Sorry for subjecting you to that; there's no excuses really. So, I have gone through it and changed the bits that weren't good. Hopefully it now makes for better reading. A story commemorating 100 reviews is to follow soon; it is currently in the works.  
**

**_Note: I have taken the creative liberty to make Haruma and Caridad Yamato Kira's biological parents (cause I can't be bothered by the complicated family tree that was canon) and on how Kira was made into the 'Ultimate' coordinator. Do not flame for these 'errors.' I know about them; they're intentional._  
**

**Enjoy and Thanks for your overwhelming support of Mou Ichido.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED. Never have and never will. So very sad but that's life.  
**

* * *

** Ima Kono Shunkan Ga Subete**

* * *

**Now, This Moment Is Everything**

_A Mou Ichido side story  
_

* * *

Haruma Yamato stopped in front of the only house in the neighbourhood with a sold sign and got out with a stretch. On the other side, his wife Caridad also stepped out before joining him in gazing up at the modest two story building.

"This is it," she said in slight disbelief "our new home. What time did the movers say they were arriving?"

Haruma embraced her lightly "They'll be here at three. Should we have a look around the neighbourhood?"

"What about...?" the dark haired woman started, turning towards the car.

"We'll just have to carry him. We didn't bring the stroller and I don't feel okay with leaving him in the car even though he's fast asleep."

Caridad smiled before opening the door to the back seat; picking up the sleeping brunette child and covering him with her cardigan. Kira, undisturbed, merely snuggled closer into his mother's warmth, thumb firmly enclosed in his mouth. Haruma ruffled his son's hair lightly before the small family began exploring the area.

* * *

Lenore Zala had just gotten her little boy seated when the Yamato car drove up to the house across the street. Athrun, taking advantage of his mother's temporary lapse in concentration, grabbed the peas on his plate and flung them around, giggling when a few caught the blue-haired woman behind her head.

"Athrun," she scolded as she cleaned the 18 month old's hands "what have I told you about playing with your food?"

The toddler looked chastened as his mother continued frowning at him "Gowen" he mumbled "no pway?"

Lenore smiled before hoisting the baby into her arms, deciding that lunch could wait. "That's right, no play but it looks like we've got new neighbours baby boy; let's go say hello."

The happy child squeaked and bounced in his mother's arms; glad that lunch had been postponed for the meantime.

The young woman laughed before putting a hat on her small son's head. Walking across the street, she took her first proper look at the couple. The woman had her long black hair pinned up in a Japanese styled bun and was simply dressed in a blouse and skirt. The man beside her wore slacks and a dark coloured shirt, his arm wrapped protectively around his partner's shoulder.

"Welcome to the neighbourhood," Lenore called out once she was close enough "I'm Lenore Zala and this," she said bouncing the hyper baby in her arms "is my son Athrun. We're from across the street."

"'Hawo" Athrun chirped from his perch

The two turned and Lenore's smile widened at seeing the sleeping child.

"Ohayo," the woman said with a smile "My name is Caridad Yamato, this is my husband Haruma. And this," she gave a soft kiss to the brown hair under her chin "is our son Kira. It's still nap time for him so unfortunately you'll have to meet him a bit later, Athrun-kun."

"Where have you moved in from," Lenore asked shifting Athrun as he wiggled "we hardly ever get new neighbours"

"Oh, we're from the Republic of East Asia originally but moved to the Equatorial Union not long after Kira was born. We've moved again because we want Kira to grow up amongst other coordinators," Haruma replied moving to take Kira so Caridad could rest her arms, knowing that he was dead weight when asleep "there aren't many coordinators in the Union, I'm afraid. Also, I've just been transferred here so it worked out quite well."

Athrun shifted again and brought Lenore's attention back to the children "Oh, do you want to come over? At least Kira can sleep comfortably and I'll have a chance to let this trouble maker run off some of his energy."

The two smiled gratefully "Thank you, the movers are only coming at three so it'll be a while before we can put him down properly."

* * *

Caridad settled Kira in the Zala's guest bedroom as Lenore prepared some tea for her guests. Haruma and Athrun, who hadn't wanted to be put back into his high chair, were in the living room getting acquainted with each other. The blue-haired woman could hear her son's happy babbles as well as Haruma's soothing tenor tones.

"Thank you for having us over," Caridad said as she entered the kitchen, grabbing the other tray and walking with the taller woman to the living room "we didn't feel right leaving Kira in the car and I didn't want him out in the cool air just yet; especially with how sick he's been recently."

"How old is he? My monster has just hit the 18 month mark." Lenore asked as the two women began serving the tea. Athrun reached for one of the biscuits and, after getting confirming nod from his mother, Haruma broke one in half for the child to munch.

"He'll turn one on the 18th of May. We wanted to have a big party with our friends but circumstances are dictating otherwise." Haruma replied accepting his tea after allowing Athrun to slip off his lap. "Not the most convenient time for a move but we really couldn't postpone."

"You said you were transferred here?" Lenore started. Athrun tugged on her skirts and she placed a kiss on his forehead before handing him his soft drum. The toddler squealed in happiness and proceeded to hit it against her legs.

"Yes, the firm I worked for transferred me here so that I can be part of the team designing their new space elevator Ame-no-Mihashira. I'm an architect you see" Haruma explained "we also needed a change of pace after Kira's illness. We hope he can grow up happier here amongst more of his own kind."

Lenore didn't press, sensing that there was more to this story and that it wasn't pretty.

Rustling at the front door and Athrun's hurried toddling meant that Patrick had returned. "Excuse me," she said "If I don't catch Athrun now, he'll be out the door before my husband knows what hit him."

* * *

"Thank you dear," Lenore said quickly taking the groceries from her husband who then reached down to grab his escaping son.

"Slow down there buddy, don't you want to say hello to your old man?" Patrick asked jokingly, hefting the toddler into the air. "Did you know that we have new neighbours, Lenore?"

"Yes, the Yamatos. I invited them over for tea. Athrun and I have been having a lovely afternoon and their little boy is adorable, even while asleep." Lenore said moving into the kitchen to put the packages down. "Go through and greet; they are a really nice couple."

Patrick migrated into the living room to find Haruma at the window.

"Patrick Zala," the grey-haired man introduced "pleased to meet you and welcome to the neighbourhood."

"Haruma Yamato and pardon our intrusion. Your wife has been most hospitable and we've been having a wonderful afternoon. My wife, Caridad, will be back in a moment, she just went to check on the baby."

"It's no intrusion at all, we're happy to have you over. At least Athrun will have a playmate for a while; there are not many children around his age in the neighbourhood. They're all slightly older." Patrick said relaxing, Haruma seemed very friendly.

"Oh sumimasen," a new voice said and Patrick turned to the woman behind him "I'm Caridad Yamato. And this is our son, Kira" she turned slightly to show the two Zalas the child trying to hide in her blouse. "Kira, sweetie, say hello to Athrun-kun and his dad."

Two wide amethyst orbs peaked from out of Caridad's shirt and Kira gave a shy smile and wave before retreating back into his hiding place.

"Don't mind him, he's very shy around strangers and he's just woken up" Caridad said with a laugh. "Athrun-kun, why don't you show Kira some of your toys?"

The blue-haired baby shouted his delight at the word 'toys' before squirming to be let down. Caridad struggled to put Kira down and even when she succeeded the brown-haired boy wouldn't move away from his mother's side. Athrun however wasn't put off; he just grabbed his ball and started explaining some game which, from what the adults could gather, was simply rolling the ball back and forth between them.

Satisfied that there weren't any tears on the horizon, the two sets of parents continued to get to know each other.

* * *

In the two weeks leading up to Kira's birthday, Lenore and Caridad got to know each other better. With their husbands working, the ladies were left to watching the two boys until the evening when they returned. Lenore was often over at the Yamato house with Athrun, helping Caridad make the house into a home. Kira still tended to shy away from the Zalas but Athrun was not deterred, he liked having the smaller boy as a playmate.

"I can't believe he'll be one soon," Caridad said disbelievingly as Athrun toddled, with Kira in tow, out of the kitchen "he's been such an easy baby despite the initial problems."

"Careful Athrun, Kira doesn't walk as fast as you." Lenore called to her son's retreating back "Was he premature?" Lenore pursued delicately once the boys were safely in the living room. Caridad shook her head

"No he contracted viral meningitis at five months. The fever didn't want to break and the doctors were convinced he wouldn't make it. We asked them if there was anything, anything at all, that they could do to save Kira and they told us our only option was to change him into a coordinator since their immune systems were much stronger." Caridad took a breath, swallowing convulsively "we agreed but asked that they allow him to keep as many of our features as possible. His hair lightened and his eyes changed from blue to violet. We were okay with that because it meant that we still had our little boy. Pity everyone else we knew didn't think so. He's been recovering ever since."

Lenore's heart went out to the young mother who'd come so close to losing her child and hadn't had anyone to share her burden with beside her husband. It was obvious that the Yamatos didn't regret making the decision they'd made but it sounded as if, instead of support during the trying time they were going through, they were condemned by all those who'd known them. She placed her hand on Caridad's and gave a soft squeeze, giving her support to the woman who was very quickly becoming one of her best friends.

A cry from the living room broke the tension in the kitchen and the mothers rose to check on their charges. They found Kira buried under the sofa throw with various stuffed toys around him. Athrun was trying to pull one of the larger kneeling cushions, his brow furrowed in frustration.

"Baby boy, that's way too big for you to carry," Lenore said with a laugh "what are you two up to anyways?"

"Casl" Athrun grunted as he continued tugging on the cushion. Behind him, Kira giggled softly.

"Then why don't you ask Kira to help?" the curious mother continued

"Pwices"

Lenore laughed again, shaking her head in amusement "But Athrun honey; Kira's a boy just like you," Beside her she could make out Caridad fighting her amusement at the picture the two children made.

Athrun gave up on the pillow and turned to give his new friend a bright smile "Ki pwetty, mummy pwetty. Mummy pwices. Ki pwices."

Well, when faced with logic like that there really was only one way the two adults were going to react.

When they'd calmed down, Caridad picked up the cushion and moved it over to Athrun's 'princess' before facing Lenore

"Would your family like to join us on Kira's birthday? We'll just be having a dinner for him instead of the party and the two do seem to like each other."

"We'd love to," Lenore agreed "just send us the details and we'll make sure to be there when this young man celebrates turning a whole year old."

Just then Haruma walked in followed closely by Patrick. "There was a power problem in town so they allowed us to come home early." Haruma explained as each man greeted their significant other. "Hope you had a good afternoon."

Glancing down at the toddlers who were once more playing their castle game Caridad couldn't help grinning "it has been educational."

* * *

Kira's birthday dinner went off without a hitch. It was much smaller than the parents would have liked but one couldn't have it all. They were just glad that their precious baby had survived to see his first birthday. This gave them hope that the worst was over now and that Kira would grow up a happy, healthy child.

"Happy birthday Kira," Lenore said taking the brunette child from Haruma's arms and placing a kiss on his chubby cheek. "My, my, don't you look handsome in your yukata."

"Ki, Ki, Ki," Athrun squealed from his father's arms. Kira smiled shyly at the blue-haired woman before giggling when Athrun managed to reach over and slobber a kiss on his cheek. Kira reciprocated and the two children laughed happily.

"Welcome Lenore, Patrick, Athrun. Dinner will be served shortly," Caridad greeted as she entered while wiping her hands on a towel. "I'm just finishing the cake then we can sit down to eat."

"Take your time," Patrick said letting Athrun down "it's not every day your child turns one after all."

Lenore also put Kira down and Athrun wasted no time in taking his hand and leading him into the living room. The three adults followed them while Caridad returned to the kitchen to finish icing Kira's cake.

"We really must thank you for joining us" Haruma said when they were settled "when Caridad and I moved here we were convinced that we'd be celebrating Kira's birthday with just the three of us. Thanks for making this day a bit more special for him. Arigato"

"No thanks necessary, we're delighted to be here celebrating with Athrun's 'princess.' I'm grateful he has someone his own age now." Patrick replied, having been filled in on his son's playmate's new status "he was growing bored and becoming just a bit destructive. At least he can channel his energy now. I just hope that they stay the best of friends."

"Asrun, Asrun," Kira chanted as he tackled the older boy into a hug "Asrun"

Lenore gave a fond smile, "I don't think we have to worry about that."

* * *

"Now no more tears Kira, it's your first day of school; you'll have fun especially with Athrun there with you." Caridad consoled as Kira clung to her. Beside her, Lenore was faced with the same problem. Caridad couldn't understand it, the two of them were eager until they'd arrived.

"Stay wis Asrun?" Kira asked her tearily

"Yes sweetheart, you're in the same class. Athrun will be there."

"Stay wis mama?"

Caridad ran her hand over the baby soft brown hair "no darling, but mama will be back for you in a few hours with Auntie Lenore."

Kira clung to her even tighter and the black-haired woman held back a sigh. Inside the classroom, Patrick beckoned them in and the two mothers slowly entered with their leeches still firmly attached.

"According to their teacher, on the first day they allow the parents to stay for a while just to let the kids settle. Once they are busy and see there's nothing to fear, they'll have no problems with being left." Patrick explained with a rueful grin at his son

"You want mummy to stay Athrun" Lenore asked

The two and a half year old nodded into her dress before relaxing his grip slightly.

At that, the two fathers gave their goodbyes before heading to work.

Fifteen minutes later, Caridad and Lenore left as well, knowing their children would be just fine. After all it had only taken Athrun five minutes before he'd spotted a plastic tiara and had crowned Kira as his princess once more.

"Yokatta," Caridad said as the two walked into the sunshine "I was worried for a bit there."

"I wasn't" Lenore said with a smile. Caridad gave her a questioning look "with Kira in the same class, it was only going to end one way."

The black-haired woman gave her friend a warm smile at that "I'm grateful for their friendship; and ours Lenore."

"So am I, my friend, so am I."

"Do you think Kira will ever become something else besides a princess?"

Lenore paused in thought "honestly, I think on some level he'll always be Athrun's damsel in distress. He really does think that Kira is pretty."

"Well, high school should be interesting," Caridad deadpanned

Their accompanying laughter floated off into the wind as they quickly hurried home to prepare a snack for the blue-haired prince and his violet-eyed princess; they were bound to be hungry after their first adventure called preschool.


End file.
